AYearInReview
by Kanenums
Summary: Nanako Dojima has had quite the year. Now she has ti write a paper about it. Light Persona 4 story recollection in the eyes of Nanako Dojima. One shot!


**AN: Hey gamers it's me and my first Persona 4 story. I finished it a week or two ago and wanted to create a nice little one shot on it. I could've done it on a best girl or on a best boy (no homo), but nah I'm doing it in my favorite persona character ever Nanako. So let's get right into it.**

**———————————————————————**

It was quite year in Inaba. In fact some might it the busiest year for the small town. From three murders, to multiple people gone missing, to a famous Idol joining the town, and a mysterious thick fog engulfing the town it really was an eventful year. But truly no one in the town had as much as an eventful year as Nanako Dojima.

Nanako went through a lot of ups and downs during the past year but is now going into the second grade, and with that comes more obstacles. But Nanako is primed and ready to take on any task she needs to. Including her first assignment, a paper on everything that happened to her in the past year. For Nanako this is gonna be a cake walk.

**Nanako's Paper:**

**———————————————————————**

**My Year in Review:**

**By Nanako Dojima.**

"My daddy used to tell me are family would never ever be bigger than the two of us. But during this year I found out that just isn't true. My family has almost QUADRUPLED in size sense last year."

"It all started on a Monday, April 11th. That was the day my Big Bro came to stay with us. I was a bit nervous at first but soon he became one of my most favoritest person ever. I love him so much. When my dad was working and not home he'd always come in during the evening and spend the rest of the night with me. Me and Big Bro would sometimes cook together and sometimes evens surprise dad with dinner we made."

"I remember during Golden week we were supposed to take a trip somewhere but dad had to work. I was really sad but then Big Bro and his friends hung out with me instead. Big Bro's friends are my other most favoritest people ever. They would always play with me and were there for me like Big Bro and Dad were. There was Chie who is very strong and even helped me train, but she is scared of bugs. Then there is Yukiko and her family runs the Amagi. I always see it on TV so it has to be really popular. Then there is Yosuke. His dad apparently runs Junes my favorite place in the whole wide world. He's a bit nervous and a little shy but he's still very awesome and even helps me reach stuff when I bump into him during grocery shopping."

"Big Bros friends are the best. They would take me to places like Junes which I love so much. They would buy me whatever I wanted. I know Junes stuff can cost a lot of money though so I never got too much. Very soon though Big Bro would make brand new friends who also liked to play with me."

"First was Kanji, he looks scary but he's actual very nice. Sometimes Big Bro would hang out with him at our house and whenever Kanji was there he'd help me make many art projects. He'd show me how to craft things, eat animal crackers with me, and event taught me how to sew. Then Big Bro made fiends with Risette. I couldn't believe it Risette was in my home and she is very nice to me. She even would sing with me. Dad told me that Big Bro and Rise weren't just friends. I guess that means they're dating so after that I called her Big Sis. Then there's Teddie. He has a Bear Costume but it isn't scary, it's cute and fluffy. Then when he's out he plays with me, it's what he promised. And there's Naoto. Big Bro and his fiends thought she was a boy but I knew she was a girl right away. She is really smart and even would help me with my homework when she would come over. My Big Bro's friends are the best."

"When I was in the hospital I don't remember a lot. What I do remember is everyone looking at me and visiting me basically every day. Dad was in the hospital too but he still came to see me in my room. The nurses would always yell at him to get rest in his room but he just wanted to be with me."

"I once though Dad forgot about me and mom and didn't like us anymore. But he showed me u was just silly and that he loves me a lot. Me, him, and Big Bro would be a family after that and he even made time for a parent teacher conference. In fact he'd always make time for me after that. He really does love me, just like Big Bro and his friends do."

"I may not have a mom now but she's watching me still. And even though Big Bro went to be with his Mommy and Daddy last month he still calls me everyday. He may even come back during Golden Week and spend time with us again. I'm so excited for him to come back. His friends still play with me though. Even if my daddy may be working late he's always there for me now. I think I have the best family in the whole wide world."

**THE END!!!**

**———————————————————————**


End file.
